


Voldermort's daughter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mystery, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: September 1st (1st day of school)My name is Stephaine Riddle, but everyone knows me as Voldermort’s daughter. I’m ashamed of whom I am, my father the mass muderder, the darkest wizard alive has sent me to hogwarts to spy on Harry Potter,“Sure Dad,”�I had said with that evil smile he always liked, but let the truth be told I’m ...





	Voldermort's daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_September 1st (1st day of school)_

_My name is Stephaine Riddle, but everyone knows me as Voldermort’s daughter. I’m ashamed of whom I am, my father the mass muderder, the darkest wizard alive has sent me to hogwarts to spy on Harry Potter,_

_“Sure Dad,”I had said with that evil smile he always liked, but let the truth be told I’m not evil; I’m actually very good, NO WAY am I going to spy on Harry Potter…._

Stephaine was jolted out of dairy when a few Gyrfindors came in and sat down acting like Stephaine wasn’t there,

“Harry what Quidditch team do you go for? I forgot again,” Neville sighed and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry wasn’t paying attention he was too busy staring at Stephaine,

(Now, Stephaine had long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, the perfect magazine cover, like a new version of Ashley Tisdale)

“Hello my name is Harry Potter,”He introduced himself to Stephaine, holding out a hand

“My name is Stephaine, Stephaine Riddle,” Stpehaine said automacilly

_Whoops, worng name, now they will hate me, my name is supposed to be Ariel Tune. I’m stupid, I’m a natural blonde_ Stephaine thought, and they all just stared like she was from another planet, Stephaine went all shy,

“Umm…. Yeah about that, sorry Harry, but the good news is that I’m not here to spy on you, I’m here to get away from my father, you know Lord Voldermort,” Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione’s faces were ones of sheer terror, Stephaine chuckled and apolgised

“Sorry, You-Know-Who,” Then at that moment Draco and his thugs burst through the doors and grabbed Hermiones cat, Crookshanks

“HA! Look at this mangy mutt, it’s not even a cat, it’s a pig with a fluffy tail and hair. Then someone even worse stepped through the doors 

_David Swing_

“Now, Now Draco we can’t go treating new students like that now can we??” He smiled and handed Hermione back her cat, he looked at Ginny and smiled

“Ginervia Molly Weasley, nice to see you again, I’ve missed you, remember that wonderful night when you broke up with me, I still can’t get over it,” David went up and stroked Ginny’s face, she tried to get away but he held her firm, Stephaine stood up and pushed him away

“DAVID SWING!” She roared, “HOW DARE YOU, DIDN’T YOU EVER LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER! RESPECT YOUR WOMEN!” Stephaine pulled out her wand and everything started shaking, Harry and Ron grabbed Stephaine and pulled her down onto the seat, she took a deep breath and everything started to go back to normal, Stephaine closed her eyes and when she opened them the train had stopped and David was gone. Everyone was crowed over her, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione. 

“Are you OK?” Hary Asked Stephaine, She mananged to nod, but got up to fast and fell over, luckily Harry and Ron caught her just before she hit her head on the side of the seat, “Come on, the train has stopped we need to get onto a cart before there all gone,” Hermione got her suitcase and headed out the sliding door, Ginny followed. “I’m fine,” Stephaine weakly said, Neville handed Stephaine her suitcase and she headed out the sliding door and towards the carts, but Harry caught her up

“We need an explantion,” Harry demanded blocking Stephaine’s path. Stephaine sighed,

“Fine, let’s walk and talk,” They started walking, hopped on a cart that was being pulled by nothing,

(Well, really be Thesterals, but they didn’t know that) 

“As you know, my name is Stephaine Riddle, I’m Voldermort’s daughter, but I’m like my mother, or so my dad said, I never knew her dad killed her when he figured that she was a member of the Order Of The Phoenix,” Stephaine paused as if remebering a distant memory,

“My Dad trained me to be a killer for him, for 10 years I followed him, until 2 years ago I never opened my eyes to who I was killing, I was killing innocent people, like I was very close to killing you, That was when I relised what I was doing, Remember when the killing curse just passed your head?”Harry nodded, his face was pale, 

(As pale as the vampires in Twilight, maybe even paler) 

“That was me, I missed on purpose and told my Dad that I missed by aciddent, but he didn’t fall for it, he used the crucotics curse on me, all the death eaters, so about 12 peope using the crusotics curse on me at once for about 2 weeks,”She paused and showed Harry her arms, There no dark mark just lots of scars, 

“Where’s the dark mark?” Harry whispered, he wished he hand’t asked her that, her life was bad enough, he didn’t want to put her through any more

“Dad didn’t get that far; I ran away before he could, when they caught me again, dad sent me on this mission,”

“What mission?”

“A mission to kill you, and bring back your wand and your dead body,” Then Harry’s face when as white as snow, 

“Don’t worry I told him I would and he trusts me so he didn’t put the unbreakable vow on me, I won’t do it, he thinks I’ve gone bad again, I’m a good actor,” She paused and stared at the castle that was growing closer and closer, it was hogwarts, the Stephaine remembered something that her dad told her

“Oh! Harry call me Ariel, Ariel Tunes,” Harry smiled and nodded, he lent forward and said something

“I don’t know wether you know him or not, but there is a teacher who works here and absoltuly hates Gryfindor, his name is Severus Snape, do you know him?” Stephaine nodded and smiled

“He comes by the Malfoy’s house now and then,” Then Stepahine’s hair colour changed, Neville stared at Stephaine like she was from another planet, she smiled as her hair turned from long blonde to short brown, she pulled out a choker (a type of necklace) and put it on. Then a long silence as all of the students started at the looming castle that was going to be their home for the next 11 months. 


End file.
